I Cant Let You Go
by Punk and Dragon Societies
Summary: Well, its my first NaLu, but im going to end up making Hundreds! Lucy goes on a job, gets hurt, and natsu wonders why he is so worried, then he is determined to protect her even if that means Getting hurt himself MAYBE LEMON IN WAY FUTURE CHAPTERS Ya, like most people i suck at summeries, but i can assure you you want to read this. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!
1. Chapter 1 A Dragon in the sun, and a Spi

**HEY YOU READER! This is my first FanFic so make sure to leave comments in the box at the bottom, I hope you all like it, and by the way there are two types of styles I have, one I call dragon society and the other punk society, they like to leave side notes and make them selves known. Punk has an M rated kind and Dragon is T rated. All right i'm handing it over to Dragon and Punk! BYE**

**-Shannen Paige**

**Hey Dragon here, hope you like my Chapters :)**

**Chapter 1 A Dragon in the sun, and a Spirit in the rain**

**Lucy P.O.V**

It was 10:00 AM on a Saturday morning. I woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains in my apartment. I got up and looked out my window, there where a few people on the streets, but not as many as usual. Funny, my window was still closed and locked. Normally a certain rosy haired Dragon Slayer had broken in and was asleep next to me. But not tonight. It isn't like he does it every night but I mean, he did it a lot, and every time he would id wake to see him sleeping. Then I would yell at him to leave, but he wouldn't. Natsu was growing on me, we where best friends, team mates, almost like brother and sister, but, I couldn't help but crush on him a little. It took me a while to accept it but i've come to terms with it, it's not like i'm going to tell anyone.

I popped that bubble in my head and got up to go make breakfast, I hadn't done a job in a while so eggs and toast and the rest of the cereal would have to do. Once I finished, I washed them off and dried them. Then proceeded to take a nice hot shower.

"Ugh I wish I could throw on a bikini and go lye out by the guild pool with erza and the others" I thought out loud.

It was something we normally did on Saturdays, Erza, levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Cana, Elfman, And Lisanna and myself would sit out by the pool, swim and soak up the sun. But I was low on jewel, so I was gonna take a solo job today maybe two. I smiled, I was confident, and really happy.

I walked down towards my beloved Fairy Tail Guild. I saw Jet and Droy walking Levy to the door, so I ran up and joined her.

"Levy!"

"Hey Lucy! Good morning!" She smiled

"Morning! Hah you going to the pool today?"

"No." She sighed "I am really low on money so i'm going to take a solo job."

"Well, why don't we go together? I was going to do the same thing hehe money is tight." WE both made a guilty laugh and walked ahead to the request board.

"Oi! Lucy? Whatcha doin? Picking out a job for us?" Called a tired looking Dragon boy. He yawed, little bits of fire coming out his mouth.

"Wow you look wiped out Natsu! What happened?" Levy asked.

"Not a lot of sleep thats all."

"Actually Natsu, I'm going with Levy, go on back to sleep ok? We can go on one tomorrow!" I smiled

**Natsu P.O.V**

Her smile woke me up, I looked over to happy barley able to float any longer.

"All right Luce, have fun and be safe ok? Ill pick us one out for tomorrow when I wake up."

I turned around and went out side, there was grey in his boxers, and sunglasses on catching the sun. Hell, I might as well join him. I stripped down and sat a chair behind him, we where back to back lying almost all the way down.

"So you decide to Rest up a bit today too? Flame for brains."

"I'm surprised your frozen brain hasn't melted."

"Really is a nice day huh?"

"Ya, it's so quiet without everyone else here though."

For all I knew we both dosed off. Until Mirajane woke me up, with tears flooding her eyes.

**HEY GUYS sorry the first chapter is so short, the others are gonna be longer i swear!**

**Leave a review and give me ideas on what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**CHAPTER TWO Why?**

**Natsu P.O.V**

**M**ira woke me up she was crying, a lot.

"Natsu! Grey!" She yelled Gajeel standing behind her, a serious look on his face. "It's Lucy and Levy! They got really badly injured! The mission was to find a certain magical object, but,-" She couldn't finish her explanation.

"The guy who hired them had other plans, turns out he was Sting, and Rogue, the ones from Sabertooth." Gajeel said pissed off beyond belief.

"What did they do?" Grey said, almost exploding with rage.

"We don't know but they said... Such horrid things! Please go now!" Mira yelled.

Charla took Grey, Happy flew me, and PantherLily Flew Gajeel over to where they where, It was over a small river just outside Magnolia, and the doors where wide open for us.

"It's a trap." I murmured.

"Obviously flame head!" Grey yelled back.

"Do you want to start something snowman?"

"CAN WE NOT DO THIS RIGHT NOW!?" Charla, Gajeel, PantherLily and Happy yelled.

I tsk-ed at that statement. We flew down and snuck in Through a roof window, we ran down a series of stairs to find a jail cell looking thing in a large, dark empty room. There was a torch in the cell that let me see something that could never be un-seen. Lucy and lLevy covered in blood, clothes ripped faces dried with tears, beat up, bruised, and broken. Thrown in a corner of this cobblestone cell. Lucy's eyes cracked open, she coughed.

"Don't, please leave, trap," Lucy managed to say, coughing more. "They want to strip Fairy Tail of it's magic, please leave-" Lucy said a little louder.

Levy was unconscious lying on Lucy's' lap. Then a dart flew past us and in through the cell bars hitting Lucy just below the shoulder. She screamed in pain. 'Why, why does it make me so mad that lucy is hurt, why do I want to snap those two dragons in half because they laid a hand on her, why do I feel so, so possessive.' I yelled in my head.

"Well, well, well, look at these Fairy Tail flys' that flew into our trap Sting." Said Rouge.

Sting entered the cell.

"Please run! We will be fine I swear Natsu run!" Lucy yelled crying.

"Shut up fairy!"

Sting yelled grabbing Lucy by the hair and holding her up to him. Then he threw her over levy, who coughed violently. But before I could snap his sorry neck, and roast him, Happy flew me out.

"What the hell?! Aren't we supposed to save them!" I yelled.

But when I turned around, happy was in tears, and Grey looked like he was too.

"How could someone, do that to another human... they where beaten and mangled, twisted and shoved... It won't leave my head." Said Grey shaking.

"We have to devise a plan Salamander." Said Gajeel, dead serious and angry.

"Gajeel, start by putting some holes in that place, that ill create exit routes, Grey use you magic to create some kind of cage that Happy and the rest can carry over the river!"

"That, has to be the smartest thing you have ever said..." Grey said.

"Is it a plan?!" I yelled.

"Lets go for it." Gajeel said cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Good, I'm all fired up now!" I announced.

Gajeel flew down with PantherLily and started tearing holes with his Iron Dragon Roar. (Tetsu ryū no hōkō, 鉄龍の咆哮) Then he flew down and ate the cell bars.

"What are you doing?!" Rouge yelled.

"Natsu managed to take both you suckers out once or twice, you sue you want to fight?" Gajeel laughed.

Then I jumped down giving a foot to each one of their faces.

"Nice shot Salamander!" Gajeel said smiling.

That gave enough time for grey to come down with the cage Happy and Charla flew the girls inside, and flew off, thats when we ran across the long bridge that connected to the mainland. Then something was fired. It shatterd a corner of the ice and Levy fell out. Lucy, then jumped out and dove for her. Although Lucy was hurt worse than Levy, she was weaker.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Something Came flying out from the building, some sort of light. Then I saw Levy start to slip out. I tried to grab her but failed. I was hurt a lot worse, I knew that. But I jumped anyway. I caught up to her and tucked her head in my arms and took the pain of the fall. As much as it hurt I swam as fast as I could to the shore. Then, Levy bridal style in my arms walked up on the surface strongly. By the time I was farther up on the beach The boys had reached where we where. Gajeel took Levy from my hands. He walked over to lie Her on a little patch of ice Gray made on the sand. I smiled. Then I felt a jerk in my stomach. Only to look down to see a blade, through my side.

"Natsu." I said quietly.

He looked over, his eyes shrunk and he looked as if his heart stopped. The magic blade disappeared with gray and Gajeel and now awake levy running over.

"Natsu, it's getting blurry." Still standing I dried to stay calm. "I'm scared"

"Lucy, shhh just stay calm ok? Keep your eyes open."

I couldn't any longer, I fell to my knees, and hunched over.

"Lucy! No! Don't die on me!"

Then I looked at him. "Just let me sit here a minuet ill be fine. Im strong, i'm a wizard at Fairy Tail i'll Make it through-" Then I just gave in to pain. I Jerked a little and the smile fell from my face as I collapsed, into blackness.

**Natsu P.O.V**

She looked at me with a big bright smile. Color almost gone from her eyes, they looked a solid brown that was rough on the eyes. He face was caked in blood and tears and salt water. I'm sure that was stinging her wounds more but she wouldn't admit it. Then she gave out.

"Lucy! Lucy Open your eyes!"

She didn't. She lay there a faint breath on her. Then, the Sabertooth Wizards dared to come near me. All sanity was lost and all hell went lose as I fought them. Unfortunately all I remember was waking up in the Magnolia Hospital and I heard a lot of yelling in the room next to me. I was still half asleep though, i didn't understand the gravity of the situation...Yet...


	3. Chapter 3 It's Fairy Tail That Matters!

**Chapter 3 It's Fairy Tail that matters**

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy, she was in the room next to me, and I know she got banged up pretty bad. But these yells, where from levy? I was in a haze, they sounded like more than one person... I got up, and wobbled over to her door.

"Oh natsu you're up huh?" Levy said, smirking and trying to cover it up with her hand.

"Natsu! *cough cough* get back to bed you idiot." Lucy could barley manage speech itself! She was covered in bandage, the only thing to show was her right eye noes and mouth. But her right eye was covered, and there where blood marks scattered on her, some in the hand she coughed in.

"Luce... Are you coughing up blood?" 'HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN' I yelled at my self.

"Natsu! No! No! It's nothing to fret! Don't worry."

"Lucy of coarse we are worried about you, you're like my sist-" I cut Levy short of her word. I grabbed Lucy's' shoulders and made her look me in the eye. She winced.

"DAMNIT LUCY! You think after all that i'm supposed to not worry? You're sitting here half dead!" I yelled.

"LEVY IS WRAPPED IN BANDAGE TOO! I'M NOT SUPERIOR TO HER MIND OTHERS!" She couldn't yell to well but the poison in her words was stinging.

"Hey Luce? Don't drag me into your lovey fights ok?" Levy said giggling.

"Sorry if I hurt you Lucy, I was attempting to make a point." By then I noticed Levy had gone. I let her go and turned to head for the door.

"Natsu," She said in a teary voice .

"What is it Lu?" I quickly turned to see a face of tears. "Lucy?"

"My eye Natsu... They did something to it."

"WHAT!? What the hell did they do, i'm going to kill them!" I grabbed a hold the side of Lucy's' bed and it melted in my rage.

"Natsu, no one knows... I didn't open it for them, as much as they tried, only Macorov and Porlyusica know of it."

"Do you know? What they did?"

"Mm hmm, they put a lacrama into it. They where trying to use me for their weapon, Natsu," She explained through pain and tears. "See, we went on that mission, and when we came to a cabin in the woods too rest, Rouge used his shadow to capture us.

*FLASHBACK*

"So you caught The script mage too? WHY?"

"She was there! And more fun for me…" Said Sting grabbing Lucy's' hair.

"We only need Lucy, although the other one won't put up a fight, either way her Fairy Tail pals will come rescue her, but they cant stop us once the Lacrama is in place."

*END FLASHBACK*

"But when they tried to hurt levy I shielded her, and fought, most of that blood on Levy was my own."

"But there, was so much, blood."

"Fairy Tail is my life Natsu, you must get that but now, and Levy is my sister as far as i'm concerned."

"But what about the lacrama?" I yelled anxiously.

"They put the Lacrama into my eye, thats why I was bandaged when I left. But they can't control my magic since it has a mind of its own." She smiled

"But they can... You?"

"Unfortunately, I have no idea..."

"But what about the lacrama? Will it ever go away?"

"Porlyusica is working on that."

"Can you take off the bandage?"

"I don't know if you want to see this Na-"

"Of coarse I do! I need to see where your hurt, look, Sting and Rogue are going to die for this. Even Wakaba and Macao are beyond pissed because you are two innocent young girls where taken away and hurt. THAT IS NOT RIGHT!"

Then Lucy started to unwrap the bandage, in silence. When it was all the way removed she opened it. It was a light lavender purple, no show of an eye at all, with a purple spiky ring close to the edge.

"That ring makes a magic circle, when they activate me as a weapon." Lucy looked down.

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN DAMNIT!" I yelled. I walked over and punched a wall, not hard enough to break it, but it cracked. Lucy didn't even flinch. She knew I was mad about her getting hurt, and her caring face made it all flow so easily. It was sunset and the room was a pretty color, this made it clear. I looked at her and said.

"Lucy, when you got captured, and I woke up to Mira crying with the news, it scared me. I felt like even if Igneel was next to me I would leave to get you." Damnit, that was a bad analogy. I turned away, I started sweating a little. "Lucy, I didn't know what it meant to care so much about one person, I, I love you. And I din't get that until now, at this moment that I have to protect you, I need to protect you, because the thought of you being in that state of pain again, or not being with me, makes me want to loose it." I stood there and just looked out the window. "Natsu, i'm really sorry to have worried you..." I quickly diverted all attention to Lucy who was looking at her fiddling hands in her lap. Then she looked up, and gave the biggest smile. "I love you too, more than anything!" I couldn't hold back. I ran to her, a few tears coming from my eyes. Rare as it was, this time they where happy tears.

...

Then the door snapped off its slider and about 9 people fell into the room, including Happy. Little bandaged Levy jumped over them and ran to Lucy. I leaned up form our embrace.

"Peeping or not, we heard everything." Levy winked

On the floor lay; Grey, Elfman, Laki, Macao, Erza, Jet, droy, Gajeel, and of course Happy.

"SO YOU GUYS HEARED ALL OF THAT!" I yelled.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"So Natsu and I just confessed out feelings, and word is already out? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" I laughed. "GUESS THERE REALLY WASNT HOPE TO BEGIN WITH!" I burst out laughing. So did everyone else as they began lifting from the floor. After such a serious moment it was good timing of them so things didn't get awkward. The sunset was shining and everyone was happy, it was a great ending to the day.

...Almost...

"LUCY YOUR EYE!" Laki yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled scurrying to cover it up. But slowly my hands dropped, and I had to open it now that people where looking. I went ahead and Natsu helped me explain.

"Lucy, don't worry, as much as an idiot he is you have Natsu to protect you. Not to mention the whole guild!" Grey claimed. "You know gramps loves all of us!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think any of us want to see a guild mate die, but your also more than that to us, your friend, your family." Erza re-assured.

"There is something those guys forgot." I smirked.

"What's that?" Macao said.

"THOSE FOOLS ARE MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL!" I held up the guild sign and everyone followed.

"I say we celebrate with a feast!" Natsu said, fire spiting out of his mouth.

"Natsu! Lucy can't walk-" But before Erza could finish and Grey could start, I was standing up, using Natsu as support.

"Yknow, it's boring in here, and i'm hungry." I said winking with a thumbs up.

"But Lucy! You might hurt yourself!" Levy said.

"Your already banged up real bad blondie." Said Gajeel.

"Then happy can fly me to a seat." I said putting both hands on my hips.

"Aye Sir!" Happy yelled as he opened his wings and through a paw to the sky.

"Common guys, the first day I was at Fairy Tail, gramps told all of us that rules hold up back right?"

Everyone knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I guess your right lil' lady! Lets get this dinner going then!" Macao chanted

Jet and Droy put levy on their shoulders and ran out cheering.

"Lucy! YOU KNOW WE WILL ALL PROTECT YOU BECAUSE WE ARE MEN!" Elfman yelled. "IT'S MANLY TO PROTECT OUR FRIENDS!" He put down his arms and shot a friendly smile. Then happy picked me up and headed for the door. Natsu walking next to us. I was so happy, I had never been more happy.

"Happy, thank you, and you too Natsu." I smiled.

"COMON LUCY! YOUR SO SLOW!" Levy Yelled winking at me.

"WHAT ABOUT A RACE THEN!?" I yelled back.

"Lucy your still hurt don't-" Natsu tried to protest.

"You and happy versus me and Panther lily!" she yelled, jumping down from her partners shoulders.

"OH it's on!"


	4. Chapter 4 Shifts And One True Family

**Chapter 4 Shifts**

**Author Note: I am using Bean to type this up so I apologize if Spelling & Grammar suck. I AM FINALLY BACK, but sad thing is on August 5th I will be leaving for about a week, but I can type up there and post when I get home ;) Please feel free to send me ideas for the story! I will probably use them :)**

**I LOVE EVERYONE WHO READS!**

**-Dragon**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu smiled. PantherLily held down his tail and Levy grabbed on, Natsu grabbed my waist as Happy let me go. My feet never grazed the floor, he has such strong hands, and they where hot. (Go figure haha). I grabbed Happys tail, wincing in pain a bit before relaxing. Then we flew outside, Grey made boxes out of ice and surrounded us.

"Ready?" Natsu called.

"Ready!" We replied.

"Set!" He yelled again.

Then the ice around us shattered and Natsu was shooting flames into the air.

"GO!"

The race was from the Magnolia Hospital to the Guild Hall. We flew up and through the city, it was only about a mile from point A to point B. We where cutting each other off, trying to slow each other down and win. Then happy bolted up from the streets and we free fell into the pool. When I swam over to the edge Macorov was standing there, with arms crossed and a serious face.

"Lucy, come inside for a second." He said.

Mira threw a towel over me and I walked into the Guild, we went into the archives where no one was around. Except what Macorov (Acted like he) didn't notice is that at the doorway Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Levy where listening in. I guess he didn't care, Maybe it was because of how serious this really was.

"Porlyusica gave me an update on the Lacrama in your eye. I don't know if you know this but Erzas right eye is artificial." He said.

"Yes, master I do know that. Because of that happened with Jallal."

He took a deep breath in and out.

"That Lacrama, puts intense stress on your body. There will be times when it over loads you and your body will go into a panic, you will feel intense pain, until we can figure out how to fix it you must stay home. The less you do the less pain. I'll leave it to Natsu and the others to protect you. You know why they put the Lacrama in you don't you?"

"Look it's not their fault i'm in this damn situation. I'll stay home but I don't need all this extra protection. I'll be fine, plus they wanted to put it in levy first didn't they? Because she wouldn't pick a fight? I mean hell, I GOT MYSELF INTO THIS-" I tried to protest.

"I'M SURE AS HELL YOU DON'T KNOW THE REASON THEN!" He yelled. "You think they really wanted to put it in someone like Levy? As strong as she is they are using you because you took the request and your body is stronger! Levys body could never undergo the pain and torture the Lacrama causes! And you can't look me in the eye and say you're not strong, I've got my sources I know what happened at Karen Lilicas grave when you returned Loke to the spirit world and manage to summon all your spirits and then walk home." He sighed. "Lucy, you need protection, that Lacrama is not complete, and when it is they are going to use you to fuel a Magic Tool. Every time you try to use magic it will drain you of it. As it collects, the parts of the magic circle used will be drawn in your eye. When it collects enough it will make a purple beam from a Magic Circle that will appear below your feet. You will loose all control, Sting and Rouge will have control of you, and your magic." He explained.

"What does the Lacrama do?" I said scared.

"They will try to eliminate the stronger wizards of Fairy Tail. The Lacrama will increase your power and take hold of your spirits as well. But the Lacrama will not stop stripping you of your magic. Then at your weakest point will they then hook you up to the tool, and use you to destroy us and most likely the whole city. If we can't find a way to stop this, if Porlyusica cannot find a remedy, _we_ have to stop you." Tears fell from Masters eyes. "They have forced us into a situation that might lead to the death of one of my children."

I just walked back and fell into the bookshelf.

"I will not let them, I will fight them I will not let them win! I would kill myself before I hurt any one of Fairy Tail. I will not let them touch anyone!" I yelled. "DAMNIT ALL! This won't happen! I will go after them, I won't let them hurt anyone!" I started for the door, then...

Then I just blacked out.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I peeked around the corner to see Lucy get mad and start for the door where we where, then gramps extended his arm and hit her on the back of the neck and she fell to the ground. I winced a little seeing her get hit and fall.

"You guys can come out now, I was going to have to tell you this somehow." He claimed. "The Lacrama just wants power, and she doesn't know how to handle it. But if you let her out of your site and she goes near them, they will find a way to speed up the process. The more power the Lacrama gets, the more of the Magic Circle will appear in her eye. You got that?" He said very seriously.

"Yes, Master." Erza said.

"Poor Lucy, what did we do, what did _she_ do to deserve this?" Wendy said crying.

Erza pulled her close, Grey clenched his fists.

"DAMN THEM!" Grey yelled, furious, the veins sticking out on his face and neck.

"Grey, we are all mad so would you shut up and get a hold of your self?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu was engulfed in flames. "How do you think I feel, i'm the one who brought her here." His face was almost emotionless, but you could see fear, anger, and sadness.

"So what do we do about Lucy now then?" Erza asked

"You're going to have to take care of her, you can bring her to the guild sometimes too. You guys can work out how to help her until we break the spell and remove the Lacrama, but remember, no matter what, do not let her use magic, and she will go into intense pain but all we can do is give her the support she needs to live. Ok?" Macorov explained.

"All right, but will anyone be after her?" Grey asked.

"I cannot tell you for sure, Keep your guard up."

Natsu picked up Lucy in a bridal style.

"So what about shifts then?" Wendy said.

"Well, I thing a _girl_ should take a night shift." Grey implied.

Natsu tsked.

"Like i'm not capable to take care of her a night, what is danger higher or something?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, if theres a boy watching over a venerable girl at night." Erza implied.

"Eh?" Natsu really didn't get it.

"Never mind you dense headed flame brain." Gray said as he headed for the stairs.

"Yo! Squinty! You wanna fight!?" Natsu yelled.

Erza clocked Natsu on the head. "NO ONE WILL BE FIGHTING WHEN POOR LUCY IS HURT AND IN DANGER!"

Natsu quickly snapped to place and headed for the stairs. Lucy was still unconscious, lying there in Natsu's arms. She looked horrible, beat up and wrangled. Natsu almost felt bad, being to tired to go on the mission and all. Her head was nuzzled in the place between his arm and chest, her face had bruises, stitches and band aids and wraps all over her. And that eye, it was wrapped up, that whole section of her face was. Poor thing.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I carried Lucy back to her apartment, I ran into the land lady and payed Lucy's next months rent. It made me feel a little bit better considering it was one of the thing she was always worried about. Then I grabbed the key out from under the mat, and unlocked the door, and walked in. She had such a cute little apartment. I set her down on her bed and walked into the kitchen, I got some water out of the fridge and chugged it. I heard Lucy grunt so I poured her a glass of water and walked over to her. She was panting, and when I reached for her, she was drenched in sweat.

"Damnit," I said. "I boiled her."

I flung her window open, and I turned her AC on. When she started to dry up, she began to wake up. Finally.

"Na... Tsu?"

"Yea Luce?"

"I- I'm scared."

"You don't need to be, we are here to protect you."

"Mmm, thats right, isn't it. Fairy Tail... is my family."

Then she fell asleep, I sat down next to her head with my back to the bed on the floor. But as I saw night come into vision, and the sun fade, I dropped my head and fell asleep.

**Erza P.O.V**

"In all seriousness I trust Natsu and Grey not to try anything with Lucy. So I don't mind if they take night shifts. Natsu is going to want to be with her 24/7 at that." I thought to myself. Then I walked in, Natsu sprawled out at the side of Lucy's bed, and Lucy's hand draped on Natsu crossed armed chest. His mouth was open and he looked like a typical sleeping boy. Lucy's other hand was under her face as she lay diagonal in her bed. She had a smile on her face, I simply lay on the couch, and fell asleep the two cute faces that I have grown to love. I smiled, and I started to fall half asleep. The last thing I saw, was Natsu twitch, and kiss Lucy's hand then drift back to sleep. I smiled again. "Family, cozy, warm, happy, love." Those words echoed in my mind for a while, before they and I went quiet.


	5. Chapter 5 A Party, The Market, Why is L

**Chapter 5 A Party, The Market, Why Is Lucy Covering Her Eye?**

**A/N I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL ( I wish I did ) I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY R&R AND SEND IDEAS!**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around my room, sitting up slowly. Erza was on my couch, Natsu (now joined by happy) was at the side of my bed on the floor, and Grey was in the middle of the floor by my desk, and wendy was cuddles in a corner with Charla but the kitchen. I sighed knowing that the reason the where here is because they love and want to protect me... And they really like breaking into my house. (not like I locked the windows ) I stretched and got up trying not to wake up the others.

"Good Morning Lucy," Said Erza stretching out. "Wow, i guess they followed me."

"I heard you come in last night, i think, but Natsu was already here."

"I know, he brought you home."

"He can be so sweat sometimes."

"Well, you two are going out now aren't you?" She chucked with a sly grin.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around my room, sitting up slowly. Erza was on my couch, Natsu (now joined by happy) was at the side of my bed on the floor, Grey was in the middle of the floor by my desk, and wendy was cuddled in a corner with Charla by the kitchen. I sighed knowing that the reason the where here is because they love and want to protect me... And they really like breaking into my house. (not like I locked the windows ) I stretched and got up trying not to wake up the others.

"Good Morning Lucy," Said Erza stretching out. "Wow, I guess they followed me." She replied looking around

"I heard you come in last night, I think, but Natsu was already here." I lied, knowing I was dead asleep the whole time.

"I know, he brought you home."

"He can be so sweat sometimes."

"Well, you two are going out now aren't you?" She chucked with a sly grin.

'Man, I wish she wouldn't have brought that up. But I guess she was right, we did, er, he did confess to me. So am I really his... G-Girlfriend?' I thought. I finished my walk to the kitchen when everyone started to wake up.

"Oi, Lucy!" Grey said standing up... Clad only in boxers.

"Grey at lease wear pants it's my only requirement." I sighed. Face in my palm.

"AHHH DAMNIT!" Then he scurried to put his green jeans on.

When I turned around Wendy was in the kitchen looking in my fridge.

"Whats for breakfast Lucy?" She asked, looking cute as ever.

"Well, I don't have much but I have a dozen eggs so each of us could have two, and Happy and Charla could have one. Ill make the bacon that Natsu bought me a while ago, I have some tea Erza gave me. OH! And some really good fresh bread I got before the mission!" I cheered.

"Want some help Lucy? We did stay over here last night." Erza implied standing up.

"I'd be happy to do it on my own but if you really want to. OK" I smiled.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Not to be sexiest but Lucy looked so cute in the Kitchen. She looked so graceful. But what caught my eye and ruined the moment was the bandages of a broken ankle. A hyper extender arm, and a broken collarbone, and to top it off. The Eye. It still had to little spiky ring almost to the outside making an oval. But then again, it was next to a beautiful brown globe then held so much happiness and joy I new I had nothing to worry about.

"Natsu?" Said Grey looking at me funny.

"What you looking at Droopy eyes?" I snapped back.

"You seem so lost towards Lucy, ARE YOU GUYS REALLY GOING OUT?" He said not bothering to fight back.

"SHHHHHHH KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! I don;t really want word to get out yet."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? We all fell through the door and heard you... Everyone knows.

And with that, I got a magnificent idea. I stood up and walked over to Lucy in the kitchen, I put my arm around her waist and stood at her side. She didn't flinch she just kept loading eggs onto the pan. Then I leaned in for the kill and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed. Then I walked back.

"What was that about?" Grey asked.

"Telling her she's mine, she doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Hey, what about you and Juvia, you know she loves you, why don't you go for it?"

"YOU? Are trying to give ME love advise? Natsu that surprising, I didn't think you had any idea-."

"About what? Love? Igneel told me somethings, like when you love someone, to speak your heart and hope they love you back and junk. When you love someone your heart will skip a beat... That never happened with Lisanna."

"Maybe you do have part of a brain," Grey laughed. I tsked "Well I dunno, I really like her but I dunno if i'm ready. And junk." He said.

"Whatever, I just did what he told me and I turned out fine. But whatever." I said. Then I payed my attention back to Lucy. Who was still blushing, I wonder what she was thinking about. Was it me? Kissing her cheek? Was she going deeper in thought? Then I shook those pervy thoughts from my head.

"Y'Know what?" Lucy said. "Why don't we go to he market? We can get lunch down there, and buy yummy diner stuff! I can even stop and the furniture store, and get some of those really thin mattress thingys since you'll be here a lot!" She clapped her hands together and let out a big smile. She was so adorable I couldn't resist!

"I think thats a great idea Lucy! Fresh air would be good for everyone right now!"

Everyone nodded

"Ok, lets split off into groups-"

"Natsu we all need to stick together around Lucy!" Erza implied.

"Awe common she will be with the great SALAMANDER!" I yelled fire spiting out of my mouth.

"I think she is in more danger with you in general." Said Grey.

"What did you say you frozen stripper?"

"You wanna go Ice Princess?"

"NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Lucy yelled.

**-Later The Following Day, They Split Into Groups, Lucy & Natsu, Grey & Erza, Happy& Charla & Wendy... Now They Where Roaming The Not Super Busy But Yet Kinda Crowded Magnolia Streets. They Had Already Gotten Lunch-**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Hey Natsu?" I said.

"What is it Luce?" He gave me a quizzed look.

"I need to be blunt about this or i may never get the answer i want... Am I your-"

"WOA LUCY LOOK AT THAT! I'll be right back!"

And with that he was gone.

"DAMN IDIOT!" I yelled really loud on accident. People started looking at me so I went and leaned up against the side the store. I was just around the corner or when Natsu came out.

Natsu had run into a store, it looked like one of those everything stores. I dunno why the hell he would but- 'IS THAT STING!? Oh no this is really bad, like really bad. He looks like he is looking for something? Or someone? ME! Oh god.' I thought. Then in my ear I heard my keys. 'No, I shouldn't use magic, maybe ill run into the store, no, he might see me... CRAP I have no choice.' I did it, I summoned Horologium. I turned Horologium to the wall and hid inside. I felt a tingle in my eye. 'No no no, this is bad! Really _really _bad.

"The man ran away miss." He said and "Poofed" back to the spirit world.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Hmm I still smell Lucy"

I chuckled at the checkout place.

'Wait what's that other smell? Smells like her spirits?' I thought then finished a ran outside

**Lucy P.O.V**

I ran back to the front of the shop with no sign of Sting anywhere

"Phew."

"Lucy!"

I started to turn around when.

"Oh ow! Crap I think a fly flew in my eye! Ouch it _really_ hurts!"

"Luce are you ok?"

I covered my eye knowing part of the circle would be drawn.

"I think a _bug_ flew in it it _really hurts_."

"Oh well open it up ill take a look." He said.

"I think I go to the restroom and wash it out maybe get a bandage somewhere, I prefer to cover this anyway."

"Want me to help you with the bandage after?" He said

"That would be great Natsu." I'm surprised, I said that so calm and sweat, I blushed a little. Then I ran to the restroom up the block and looked in the mirror, thank Mavis no one was around. I opened up my eye and gasped. It was small, but the lighter lavender ring had part of a circle inside it. I closed it and walked out.

**Natsu P.O.V**

When I walked out of the store, she jumped to cover her eye, why was Lucy covering it? Was she embarrassed by it? What was that smell I smelled earlier? Was it?

**Lucy P.O.V**

'You can't say its red Lucy he will get suspicious.' I thought

"So is it ok?" He was right out the door.

"Woa Natsu you scared me! Yea it just hurts, bandage?" I said nervously.

"Ok?" He said, really looking at me suspiciously.

We stepped out of the publics way and he rapped it around that side.

"Good job Natsu!" I said. Gaining some normality in my voice.

"We'll I have to do it all the time so I guess that's to be suspected." He sounded monotone. Made me kinda sad to think he was mad at something. But then he put on his signature grin and said

"Let's go to the park! It's getting dark so we can watch the sunset!"

And that's what we did. We walked down up this big grassy hill and sat down. Then he reached into his pocket. And he pulled out a neatly wrapped box. The sun was setting fast so I tore into it so I could see it.

"N-Natsu, it's so cute."

"I knew you'd like it!" He smiled. Then looked at the sun.

Its was a snow globe, it had Natsu and I holding up our right arms in front of the Guild throwing the Fairy Tail hand sign. The guild was printed on the back.

But as soon as the sun went below the surface and darkness took the land he looked at me angry. He grabbed my wrist.

"WHEN?"

"W-When what Natsu?"

"When did you use magic? Was it when I was in the store? WHY IS IT THERE IS PART OF THE CIRCLE IN YOUR EYE!?" He yelled furiously.

"N-Natsu i have no idea what are-"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, WHEN, DID, YOU, USE, MAGIC! WHY?"

"I-I I can't tell you Natsu, I'm sorry..."

"Fine."

And that was it. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. He dragged me home, his hands scorching m wrist a bit. When we got to my apartment, he threw me inside. Then he walked to the window and molded the window shut. Then he slammed the door and molded that closed to. I heard him walk down the stairs and by pressing my face to the window saw him storm off.

"NATSU!" I yelled. "NATSU PLEASE IM SORRY!" I yelled over and over and over, I think an hour went by, I didn't care to look at the clock. Then out of sheer wanting him to come back, I punched through one of my windows. The glass shattered, my hand bleed profusely, but I didn't have the strength to move it. After a while, I heard Grey and Erza yelling to one another, then running upstairs. But I passed out.

**Erza P.O.V**

Grey and I where walking back to Lucy's apartment.

"I wonder where those Love Birds went?" I asked Grey.

"Probably got a room." He said, we laughed.

We walked up to the front of her apartment but before we walked up the stairs, I stepped in something.

"Ew what is that Er-" He started

"Its blood, Lucy's blood, LOOK!" I yelled looking up to the window her hand was hanging out of. When we tried to open the door, it was molded shut.

"Natsu did this, DAMNIT WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!?" Grey yelled.

He froze it and busted down the door. Lucy was on her bed, her arm hung out a broken window and it looked like she had been crying, a lot. We pulled her out and wrapped up her hand.

"Natsu had to have done something, maybe sting possessed him? Check the eye." I said.

He opened her right eye to reveal part of the circle was drawn.

"I guess he might have." Grey replied. Then we carried her to Magnolia Hospital. She woke up soon after.

"Lucy? Hey you ok?"

"No..." She said upset, then the poor thing started to cry. "Wheres Natsu? I wanna see him."

"We-We don't know Lucy."

"He might be at home, or just gone. Oh well, I guess I don't wanna see him. I'll tell you what happens later Erza, I just I dunno." She said Tears welling up in her eyes.

"All right Lucy, you should be out in a couple hours. Then we will take you home."

"Ok." She managed.

I left the room, Grey was outside with Wendy, Happy, and Charla.

"She's fine, She will be out soon. Her wrist is burned, and gashed up, i can't imagine..."

"Grey told me what happened, thats good to know she's ok, but I don't get why Natsu even possessed could do that." Wendy said.

"I dunno Wendy, I really don't know." I said.

"What if he wasn't? What if he's just an ass…" Grey said.

"DONT THINK THAT WAY! Natsu loved Lucy..." Happy said.

"I think Grey is right, he can be such a hot head, what if he just got mad at her?"

"He was just mad, he wasn't possessed." Said a limping Lucy at the door.

"Lucy! I don't think you should be up!"

"Erza, I just wanna go home."

"Ya, ok..."

While We walked her home, we saw Natsu pacing in front of her apartment, around the blood stain, and starring at the window. Then when noticed us, he started to speed walk to Lucy. We made a wall in front of her. Happy already in tears.

"Guys move, I need to talk t Lucy, I feel horrible about Last night, I need to explain, I need to help." Natsu said sounding deeply mournful and sad.

"NO! You aren't getting near her Natsu!" Grey yelled.

Lucy was behind us partly facing the river with her hands to her face crying.

"Natsu," Happy started "We had to take Lucy to the hospital she was hurt so bad..." Happy said. Arms outstretched.

"Happy I.." Natsu started.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I hurt Lucy, I HURT HER, when she was still healing from me not being able to PROTECT the one I love, I LOVE, I LOVE LUCY.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu, you can come up to explain yourself," Lucy started.

They all gasped.

"Lucy?" Erza said in surprise.

"Why are you giing him another chance?" Grey stated.

"ON ONE CONDITION!" She yelled.

"YES ANYTHING!"

But i didn't expect this.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TIE ME UP!?" I Yelled, until i saw the look in Lucys eyes and turned into a puppy. Like always.

**Normal P.O.V**

"So you cant do anything _else_ to Lucy" Charla said arms crossed.

"Natsu... YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO, ROPE COULDN'T HOLD YOU FOR HALF A SECOND, YOU WOULD LITE YOURSELF ON FIE AND BURN THE ROPE YOUR ONLY DOING IT-" Natsu cut lucy off.

"Because YOU asked me too." Natsu implied.

"alright it is time to spill the beans..." Grey said

**A/N I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND REDING AND FOLLOWING AND EVERYTHING I ****_LOVE_**** READING YOUR GUYS' REVIEWS AND MESSAGES AND MEETING NEW PEOPLE! IF YOU GUYS WANT MY KIK USER NAME IS SHANNENPAIGE (THERE MIGHT BE A SPACE) MY PICTURE IS GREY FULLBUSTER MY INSTAGRAHM IS _GreyFullbuster_ (two underscores) HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS SOON THANKS AGAIN!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Beans Are Spilled, Natsus

**Chapter 6 The Beans Are Spilled, Natsus Reaction**

**A/N I AM SO HAPPY IM GETTING SUGGESTIONS! if yours wasnt included in this chapter it is because i may have started writing before you posted it. I'll make sure to tell you though, and still put it in somewhere. :3 -Dragon**

**Lucy P.O.V**

So i did, i told them everything, how i saw Sting, how i had to summon Horologium, and how i faked about the bug before Natsu found out. I still had ripped bandage in my hair and Erza was getting it out. (I guess i forget that part. When Natsu was yelling at Lucy he had ripped the bandage off her eye.)

**-Flashback-**

"WHEN?"

"W-When what Natsu?"

"When did you use magic? Was it when I was in the store? WHY IS IT THERE IS PART OF THE CIRCLE IN YOUR EYE!?" He yelled furiously.

"N-Natsu i have no idea what are-"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Then he grabbed the bandage wrap over my eye and ripped/burned it off. Now only the part covering my eye was gone. But out of shock my eye opened with his action. "WHEN, DID, YOU, USE, MAGIC! WHY?" He persisted.

"I-I I can't tell you Natsu, I'm sorry..."

"Fine."

**-End Flashback-**

Natsu went silent, so did the rest.

"I-I'm so, so sorry-" I mumbled. I guess Erza was real pissed because she slugged me in the stomach so hard I passed out. (mind you we where all sitting on the floor.)

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy decided that to her, seeing Sting wasn't a good enough reason to run and get me. I was so mad, yet so upset. I couldn't help it. I cant be mad at Lucy though. Especially when you see your new girlfriend get slugged by _Erza _you _kinda_ loose your grudge. I scorched the roped holding me and leaned forward to grab her and put her in my arms.

"Grey, pass me the pain pills." I said lifting Lucy's face to face up in my lap. She was sideways in my lap on her back. The pain pills where made by people who use any kind of medical magic, its almost like a lacrama, in the since that it contained magic.

"O-Ok." He stuttered.

"Erza, hand me the water glass by her bedside table, fill it up."

"Natsu, she cant swallow that _now_." She said sounding a little sorry for punching her.

"Just do it." I commanded.

"Right." Erza said. Sounding more confidant.

When she came back and handed it to me, it to me, I popped a pill in my mouth, tilted Lucy's head up, took a sip of water. Then I leaned down to Lucy, opened her mouth. I leaned in and placed my mouth over hers and opened it. The liquid filled her mouth along with the pill, this would also put her to sleep. The closed my mouth then her. I looked up at three blushing faces and Grey smirking at me. Then she coughed. Sat up,

"Thanks Natsu." Then she passed out. She was slightly flustered it was too damn cute.

"Natsuu llliiiiiikes her." Happy rolled."

I laughed, a beautiful girl bouncing with each laugh in my arms.

Everyone started laughing with me, it helped lift the gravity.

"I do! Yes I do!" I said between laughs.


	7. STORY SO FAR

SO THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REALLY DONT GET IT, AND THERE MAY BE A FEW DETAILS THAT ARE IMPORTANT IM NOT SURE IF THEY WHERE CLEAR

SO

Lucy and Ley went on a job

And what happened was Sting and Rougue beat them senseless and implanted a Lacrama into Lucy.

Every time Lucy uses magic, it will start to drain it form her.

If the magic circle in her eye becomes full.

A purple magic circle will appear below her and a beam of purple light will be shot into the sky

That will tell the two Saber Dragon Slayers that it is complete and they will come to find her.

They will extract the Lacrama from her eye to fuel a Magic Tool ( Weapon)

Then they will use Lucy as they wish

When they got home form the hospital

Natsu and Lucy confessed

Then

They realized they had to protect her

The thing is

The lacrama

Even out of Lucys Body

Can control her

And she is the only one who can use the tool

So if that happens

They might have to kill her

I HOPE IT MAKES A LITTLE MORE SENCE CUZ I SUCK AT EXPLAINING THINGS IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS GO A HEAD AND SHOOT ME A PM


	8. Chapter 7 The Dream, And The Rain

**Chapter 7 The Dream, And The Rain**

**Natsu P.O.V**

**A/N I know that in FT they don't have TVs or movies, but I had to include it, it was too perfect! Thank you to everyone who R&Rs I really love it, remember to leave ideas and suggestions. LOVE YA**

**-Dragon**

"Natsu... Natsu? NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

"WHAT? WHAT? I'm up I'm up, whats wrong?" I said groggily.

"You slept in my bed again!" She said.

"Oh yea, I did."

So, to explain what happened in the simplest way possible, last night after I gave Lucy the pain pill. Erza lectured me on how to be nicer to girls. I guess I had burned Lucy's wrists on accident, and apparently you don't do that to your girlfriend. I mean, common, like I want to hurt Lucy, I LOVE HER. So yea, I felt really bad about it. We put this gel stuff on her to make the burn go away, since it wasn't that serious, it basically evaporated in seconds. Then I plopped Lucy in her bed, and we all left. But I came back later to snuggle with her. Happy agreed to spend more time with Wendy so I could have my alone time with Lucy, but I would never EVER want him to stay away for good so I spent only 20% of my time alone with her. As long as I was with someone I was happy. Especially these two.

"Well, I guess I can't be mad anymore, you are my boyfriend after all." She gave me the cutest smile, and pecked me on the cheek. She got up to walk to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. Erza and Grey did get A TON of food. They said they would check in on us later, so I knew we had until about 1 to just relax, and it was early, 8:36. (Thats what her wall clock says). We had pancakes, and really good ones. I ate so many I thought I might explode. Then Lucy asked me something. I had always wanted to, but never got to.

"Natsu? Will you take a bath with me?" She had a determined face on. I didn't get why but I defiantly wanted to take a bath with her. "But we keep underwear on!" She yelled opining at me. I was fine with that. I am not going to lie and say Lucy didn't have one of he sexiest bodies in the Guild, Girls with large busts tended to join Fairy Tail. But Lucy's looked like big marshmallow pillows. Yes, I had always fantasized about Lucy. Lucy made my heart speed up, made my palms sweat make me feel like I was on fire. (Normally I cant fell it.) Lisanna never really did that to me. She was more like a sister then anything.

Lucy finished putting the dishes in the sink and walked over to the curtain of her bathroom and nudged me over. Then she went in and I heard bathwater filling the tub. I removed my vest and pants leaving only my boxers. Yes, they where black, with flames on them. They even had the FT insignia on the right leg at the bottom. Then I walked in. Lucy did have some sexy underwear, but I guess that was only for really special occasions, er something. She was clad in a solid white bra, and a cute little pair of white and pink striped panties with a little lace on the top. I saw her turn around and her cute round but as she slid in the tub. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had her arms over the edge. I got in and put my back to the other side. The water was so clear, but it was a little cold. Her legs where in-between mine, and mine where on the outside of hers almost holding them in a way. My arms where to the outside.

"Lucy, it's a bit cold."

"I'm sorry I thought 'cuz you where y'know hot and stuff it would be nice." I saw her goosebumps.

"I'm hot am I?" I giggled, then lit my hand on fire, and placed it in the water, I heated it up to a nice steamy temperature. Then I pulled Lucy over, and had her sit between my legs.

"I really do love you, and I'm really sorry about yesterday. You must have been scared." I said.

"No, you where protecting me, when people get really scared they become angry, I know that for a fact. I forgive you Natsu. I really do." She said. Then she looked up at me and turned around. She kissed me. I was shocked, I loved it. But It wasn't like before, I really got to feel her soft lips all over my own. I kissed back, then I felt her breasts press against my chest. I growled in satisfaction. She had caught me off guard, so she was in complete control. She lowed her head and kissed down my neck very slowly. Then turned back around so she was sitting between my legs again. I was still in minor shock but managed to say this much.

"You taste like pancakes." I said. "Really sweet strawberry pancakes." She blushed furiously, I could see it on the side of her face.

"You taste... Like… Never mind, forget I said anything." She said, noooo she wasn't getting off that easy.

"What? What do I taste like Lucy?" She blushed harder, if possible, and shook her head madly. Not saying a word. Then I flipped her over on me, and looked at her scarlet red face.

"What, do I taste like, Lucy?" I said again. Then brought her in for a deep kiss, when I pulled away she was panting, gasping for air. I licked her lips, and keeping out lips apart, slid my tongue in her mouth like a snake, then re attached my mouth for deeper access. She moaned into my mouth. I pulled off once again, to tease and torture her.

"What do I taste like?" I asked once again.

"F-Fire, Embers and Fire. You're like a f-furnace." She said between breaths.

"I guess I am hot." I smirked.

"Yeah, you are." She said smiling, all flustered and adorable, finally catching her breath.

Then we decided to get out, it was raining and it was only 9:13.

"A storm? Really? Today?" Lucy siad sounding bummed.

"Why don't we watch movies? And play some video games?" I said.

"That sounds, great Natsu." She smiled at me.

When she went to pick out a movie she asked.

"So, have any good dreams last night? You where laughing in your sleep."

"Uhh, yea, come to think of it. You and I where married and had lots of kids! Like six or seven," She blushed. "They could all use either Celestial Spirit magic, or Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. There where blonde boys and girls and boys and girls with pink hair too! We had two girls that where twins, named Shelby and Casady they had pink hair, Shelby used Slayer Magic, and Casady used Celestial Spirit Magic. Then we had Natsu Jr. he had pink hair, and used Slayer Magic. Then we had a blonde boy named Ryan, he looked a bit like Laxus, and used Slayer and Celestial magic! And then we had a Lucy Jr. too! Her hair was super long and she drew the guild mark right where yours was in light pen. Then there was a girl with blonde hair and pink ends we named Layla after your mother. Oh! And our last name was Heartfilia Dragneel!" I explained.

"After mom huh? Thats a really vivid dream Natsu. Wait, can you even be born with Slayer Magic?"

"Well, it's really rare, but I'm sure we could do it!"

"W-What? US!?"

"Well, Lucy, I have already thought about it, and I want to make you my wife! Or my Mate, since I am a Dragon Slayer."

"Did you ever think about _my_ opinion Natsu?"

"Well, you do love me right?" I said in a puppy dog tone.

So, in a way, as my brain processed I just proposed to Lucy. Literally on accident. But oh well. I was planning to sooner or later. Even though there was the 7 year gap Lucy her self is still only 18. Maybe she didn't want to settle down yet? Hmm, just now I decided to think of all the consequences, I started to worry but then.

"Natsu, I really do love you, I am sure we will make beautiful kids someday." Then leisurely started going through her movies.

**Lucy P.O.V**

'DID NATSU JUST PROPOSE ON ACCIDENT?' I yelled in my head. AHH but look at that cute little flushed face of his. Look, its not like i didn't love him, or that I didn't want to marry him, it just took me by surprise. But hell, Its Natsu, he really docent make things complicated, and he is very straight forward.

"Natsu, I really do love you, I am sure we will make beautiful kids someday."

'I went along with it, I mean hell, I don't think i will find someone better. He has an amazing fit and toned body, he is super funny, crazy nice, really energetic, I could go on forever! So what if I got m-married to him? I could still be in the guild, I would still work, I wouldn't loose anything, I would gain from this!' I thought. Then i sat up and punded my fist dow on my open hand.

"Thats it I have decided!" I yelled and turned to a (very ) confused Dragon Slayer. "Natsu! I will agree to marry you but-" I paused. "B-But you have to make a more official proposal o-ok? IN FRONT OF THE HOLE GUILD!" My eyes where squeezed shut, I was pointing at him, and I was probably blushing, hard. It wasn't long until I feet another warm body press to mine. I fell weakly into his arms and hugged back.

"Thats what i had planned." He said. "Don't you worry Luce, I'll make sure to give you First Class treatment..." Then her hotly whispered in my ear "In _every _single way ;)"

I blushed harder.

"L-lets watch a movie, i picked out a couple, when the others get here, w-we can watch it with t-them too... O-Ok?"

He nodded into my shoulder.

The first movie was some flick about a girl who wants to be a reporter. All of the movies where animated, they had people who used magic like reeds to paint all the pictures and people used a certain type of animation magic to turn it into a movie. After it was over...

"Lets watch a horror ilm Luce!"

"EW! No i hate horror movies!"

"Please! Just one *puppy dog eyes activated* You have me to hold if you get scared."

That was true.

"FINE! One and one ONLY!"

And that, was one of the biggest mistakes i'd ever made...

Right There.

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW YOU GUYS PROBLY HATE ME! If you are wonder ing about Lu-Chans eye, it is covered with white medical bandage again. That is how it will remain for a while. Any who, what do you guys think happens during the horror movie? Why was it a mistake to watch a scary movie with Natsu? Do you think he has a plan? Tell me what you guys thing either in PM or in a review. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I REALLY LOVE ALLT HE SUPPORT! IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST REMEMBER TO TELL ME AND ILL GET BACK TO YOU RIGHT AWAY! ( I keep rambling because I want this to be exactly 2,000 words. Why? I dunno, I only need like 15 more. Ok maybe 10, Or less...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**BAI**

**-Punk and Dragon**


	9. Chapter 9 The Horror Movie Suprise

**Chapter 8 'Horrible' Drop in**

**A/N. GUYS! I LOVE ALL THE REVIEW I AM GETTING AND ALL OF THE DEATH THREATS TO POST MORE CHAPTERS! GUYS I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT, IF YOU HAVE LEFT MORE THAT 3 REVIEWS I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR NAME IS ON MY PROFILE SOON! LOVE YOU MINNA! GOMEN NASAI FOR TAKING SO LONG UNFORTUNATELY SCHOOL STARTED :( BUT I TRY! :3 HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL SOON! SAYONARA! 3**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu got up to pop in the disc. The one horror I had because he had given it to me a while ago... Question now was, 'WHY THE HELL DID I KEEP IT?' Oh yea I like him so it reminded me of him. 'WELL SHIT'. I'm dumb sometimes.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I had seen this movie a hundred times or more, A guy breaks into a teenage party and starts killing people. Ya, Ya, Ya. But, Lucy will get so scared she will be cuddling with me for warmth and protection. Thats when i make my move.

**~Halfway Into The Movie, Big Jump Scare Coming Up~**

We are about five minuets to the scariest jump scare where the killer barges in the door and kills the one of the girls. Lucy is already clinging to me, clenching my scarf, and my vest so hard. Her left hand was on my vest, and her right was on my scarf. What she didn't realize, is that I had scooted down so now she was practically laying on me. Then the intense scene of anticipation and drama showed up, I expected her to scream into my chest and cuddle with me, but thats not the reaction I got.

"Hey guys we are back!" Grey yelled, bursting through the door, in sync with the killer. Lucy screamed and through the remote at Greys head. Bulls eye. Then she reached for her keys, my hand stoping her as i flew up from the couch. She opened her tightly clenched eyes. Then Erza came over and punched me hard in the face.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING HER WHATCH A HORROR MOVIE! SHE HAS ENOUGH TO BE AFRAID OF!" She yelled at me.

I got up from the floor. 'DAMNIT she was totally right. Lucy was probably freaked out but the whole lacrama thing.' I went over to her, she was kneeling on the ground now. I kneeled down, then took her head into my chest and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry Luce."

"No, it's ok, i'm fine... Really." I heard her mumble.

"You need to remember our situation, the whole reason we are here is to protect her." Grey said.

"Anyway," erza started. "It is way to stormy to go anywhere, so lets just play games or something?" She requiped into something dry, her pajamas.

"GREY PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Lucy yelled.

"But they are wet, and cold!" Grey yelled back.

"GO DRY THEM BY THE STOVE THEN!" Lucy yelled.

"Grey, at least have the _decency_ to wear underwear in Lucys home." Erza ordered.

He slipped his boxers back on, they where a little damp but after little complaining, he was finally quiet.

"Has anyone eaten? I know I am starving." Said Lucy as she turned of the TV.

"Yea, I didn't eat much today." Grey said.

"That would be nice Lucy, I do love your cooking," Erza said smiling "Do you need help?"

"No ill be fine, I need to do something considering you guys are being so nice!" Lucy said.

'She looked so happy, I cant get over it, she has gone through this whole ordeal and can be smiling. I wont let Lucy die, I wont let go... No... I CANT LET GO. She means way to much to me, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her!' I thought. I was still rubbing my face where Erza had punched it. Lucy came over and pecked me on that cheek.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much better, sorry Lucy." I said, not able to make eye contact.

"Natsu, it's ok! Stop worrying! I am so appreciative of all of your guys' help!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Natsu, I am very sure." Then she walked into the kitchen to prepare our meals.

**GOMEN NASAI MINNA! School is a pain in the ass! I haven't been able to write at all, thats why it's so short :( BUT SOON! I WHALE BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE! YAY! So please hang in there, and if you have an idea tell me it is really appreciated, and ill give shout outs and stuff ANYTHING you guys want. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER FOR SOMETHING SO SHORT :'( GOMEN NASAI MINNA!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Few Days Past, Back In The

**Chapter 10 A Few Days Past, Back In The Guild**

**A/N Hey minna! just wanted to send some love to some of my peeps, I really love the reviews and thought i would name some of the readers that have left 3+ reviews :) Here they are;**

08

DIGIKO12

GoldenRoseTanya

Erzatscarlett

**Thanks SOOOOOO much 3**

**Lucy P.O.V**

**~~A Week Has Past Since Chapter 8~~**

It was 10:00 AM on a Thursday morning. I woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains in my apartment. I got up and looked out my window, there where a few people on the streets, but not as many as usual. Funny, my window was still closed and locked. Normally - Oh wait, he's right here, I guess the windows and doors had to be locked, in case Sting or Rouge where still in the neighborhood. I had been pretty frantic and sensitive the last few days thinking that Sting & Rouge would attack the guild, but then I remembered how strong they where. They had Laxus, and Mira, and Master. Elfman was really strong too, no, they all where. Levy and Fried had put up a barrier so neither of the two could get within 20 feet of the Guild Hall anyway. After coming to my senses, I feel a lot better. Happy would stay with us sometimes, but he used this an excuse to sleep at Wendy's dorm. The landlady let him in with that. I turned over to put my back to the bright sun, when my noes brushed Natsu's. It was so warm, as to be expected of a Fire Dragon Slayer. So far, in the past 2 weeks, I got my dream boyfriend, and am at risk of dying. 'Oh joy, the thought of death looming over me everyday sure made me happy.' I sarcastically commented to myself. Natsu's eyes fluttered open.

"GoodmorningLuce." His words where slurred, he kissed my noes, and started to get up. A large mass of heat leaving me almost cold.

"AHH Natsu! Now i'm cold! Damn you…" I was so tired, don't even know why.

"Awe is poor Lucy really that cold?" He threw up the covers and snuggled next to me, his right arm and right leg draped over me. I felt so trapped, but in a good way, like a warm bundle of towels out of the dryer. I pecked his cheek.

"Natsu?"

"Yea Luce?"

"Can we just... Stay in bed all day?"

"No silly, we are going back to the guild today, i'm sure Cana and Levy want to see you, Wendy and the others too."

"But it's so far." [This is a joke me and my friend Marisa use when something is 1 cm out of reach :p lawl]

"It's down the street..."

"THATS FAAAAAAAAAARRRR~" I yelled stretching, letting out a squeal and a little moan. "Carry me then."

"What?"

"I said, CARRY ME." I demanded. Natsu burst out laughing.

"O-Ok Luce." He said whilst laughing.

AND HE REALLY DID IT.

After we changed, ok, after i went into the bathroom and changed because flame 4 brains just took off his vest to sleep, he picked me up and carried me to the guild hall.

"LUCY! OMIGOSH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Levy yelled running to the doors. I had just been set down now i was being toppled over. After we got up i noticed she still had bandage on her arm.

"Is it still... Hurt?"

"Well, it was fractured, BUT I AM DOING A LOT BETTER THANKS TO YOU I AM ALIVE!" She hugged me with one arm, tightly.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked, we really never talked about the incident, i figured later, after this was over i would get her side of the story.

"Yea Lucy i am totally fine! I have a big muscly boyfriend to protect me, not to mention the rest of Team Shadow Gear!" She turned a bit to the side like she was presenting someone winning prize on a game show. Jet and (now skinney-er) Droy was on either side of Gajeel doing their stances, Gajeel just kinda... Stood there with his arms crossed.

"Wait... YOU AND GAJEEL?" I yelled.

"YUP!" We both did our little girly scremes while holding each others hand and jumping up and down.

"Thats so wonderful Levy! I am so happy for-" I was cut off, by my own breath. I saw sting peeking through the back of the stage curtain.

"Lucy are you ok?"

"No... How did he get in here?"

"Who Lucy?" Natsu asked.

I was so petrified I screamed

"STING! HES OVER THERE!" The whole guild rushed to the stage where I was pointing. But somehow within seconds he had his biceps under my armpits, holding me in place. My reaction proved well as I donkey kicked his nuts as hard as I could. He just lay unconscious. I passed out not soon after from all the activity so fast.

**A/N:**

**SEE GUYS, THIS IS PROOF TO JUST STAY IN BED! **

**SORRY IT WAS SHORT, ITS 11:17 PM AND I AM SURFING TOMORROW. HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)**

**3**

***~DRAGON~***


	11. Chapter 10 Taking Out Anger

**Chapter 10 Taking Out Anger**

**A/N THERE HAVE BEEN SO MANY TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AND I DONT KNOW WHY :( I AM SO SO SO SORRY THE PERSON IT WOULDN'T LET ME MENTION WILL BE PLACED AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS. I HONESTLY AM SO MAD THAT THIS HAS DECIDED TO JUST BE WEIRD AND STOP WORKING AND LIMIT THE SAID "GOD HOLYNESS" OF MY STORY. I AM MAKING ANOTHER LIKE 4 STORIES TOO :) ONE ON INUYASHA, ONE ON SACRED BLACKSMITH, ONE ON SAO (FROM SAO TIMES) [AND MAYBE ONE FOR FMA] AND ONE FOR SOUL EATER. I REALLY REALLY REALLY AM SORRY FOR ALL THIS TROUBLE I WISH IT WOULD GTFA {GO THE FLABERGASTER AWAY} AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SAWY!**

**ON WITH EL CHAPTRAY~**

**~~DRAGON~~**

**NATSU P.O.V**

She was asleep, conscious but asleep. Her heart FINALLY returned to a normal pace. We where in the Fairy Tail infirmary. Lucy was fine thank god. But she had been asleep/unconscious for 2 whole days. In that time half dead Sting [Because we beat him senseless] was taken to a prison only the Magic Council knows about and guards. But I guess they don't do a good job because today we got news of Rouge breaking him out. It is still a mystery on how he even got here. How did no one see him?

Levy had come in with Gajeel this morning to replace her flowers and leave an envelope that was light pink with a red heart sticker to seal it. Erza and Gray where here, fast asleep because they had been trying to find out how Sting infiltrated the Guild Hall. Turns out master was out at a meeting or maybe he would have sensed him. 'I am so damn pissed' I thought. Before I broke anything, I needed to go punch a tree... Literally.

I walked outside, then down to a near forest, and started hacking at trees and rocks.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" I voice cooed.

"GILDARTS!" YOU'RE BACK?" I yelled to him.

"Ya I stopped in when I got wind of Lucy's situation, that poor girl..." His voice trailed off. "I'm guessing thats why you're here huh? You're mad because you think it's your fault for not protecting her?"

"Yea... Right." I said softly, hating to admit it to someone _I_ looked up to.

"Natsu, I am damn sure you know its not. You are mad because she is suffering. Someone is suffering that you want to protect. But that doesn't mean it is your fault. What if she caught a cold one day? Would you blame yourself for that too?"

"No... But at the same time, I-I'm almost mad _at her _because of her damned attitude. She thinks everything is_ ok_ but it's _not_. She thinks she_ doesn't _need help when she _does_. She is attempting to _refuse_ _help._ I cant stand it."

"She doesn't think of herself as strong, no one can really change it but her, she just doesn't want this to make anyone think she is weak. I mean look at her, she thinks she is causing trouble so she wants people to back off, and not worry, she doesn't like it when people are upset, especially over her sake. You should have realized that by now..." His voice trailed off again.

For the first time in a while, I just kinda broke down. I sat down on the floor and just put my hands over my face. He sat down next to me and put a hand on my back.

"Its alright Natsu, now we have everyone here to protect Lucy." He implied.

"I just don't want Lucy to die. I love her." I said removing my hands from my face.

"YOU SAY THAT AS IF YOU'RE GONNA LET IT HAPPEN!" He said sternly. "THINK NATSU! NONE OF US WANT HER DEAD, SO SHE WONT DIE! You think the rest of the guild would let that happen?" He took a breath calming down. "You don't have to carry the worlds wait on your shoulders, the guild is here to back you up, don't underestimate us. We have sting kits too, Gajeel and Wendy are Dragon Slayers too, not to mention Laxus. Then we have the master, and the rest of the S-Class wizards: Erza, Mystogan, Mirajane, and myself included. I'm not leaving until those two are dead." He held his hand out for a fist bump. I bumped him.

"Right, the guild, we have some strong people huh? Even Gray is really strong when push comes to shove..." My own voice trailed of as i realized i was complementing the Ice Princess.

"We have allies too, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel. Well be fine."

"Yea, I guess so." I smiled.

"Now lets head back, I'm sure Lucy is waiting."


	12. Chapter 11 I'm Sure She Is Waiting

**Chapter 11 "I Am Sure Lucy Is Waiting."**

**A/N sorry it has been so long, School is a bitch! LOVE YOU GUYS! Remember to leave feedback! **

**[] those brackets mean normal POV real fast**

**{} Authors input**

**NatsuP.O.V**

Surely enough she was, Lucy was sat up, yet asleep, in the infirmary bed. I ran to her side, "Lucy!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Natsu!" She flung her arms open and I hugged her so tightly I didn't think i'd let go. I picked her up from the bed and spun her around. I set her down on her feet, holding her waist to help her if she needed it. "Natsu I am so sorry I passed out." She said looking down and away from him. "What do you mean? You where scarred shitless!" "Natsu I used a weaker alternative than I could have-" "Damnit Lucy stop it, I cant take that bullshit!" I yelled furiously. I grabbed her, pulling her into my chest. "I should have protected you, I should have smelled him, I should have done something! I almost lost you again! I-I couldn't live if you didn't Lucy! It is my fault if anything!" "Natsu, shut up." "What?" "Don't insult yourself to protect my feeling I know how it is." With that I roughly pressed my hot lips to her cold ones. {I am making this the first kiss, if there was one before this then it is the second one, I really don't remember - sawy} [Lucy was shocked at first but slowly melted into Natsus heated skin.] "Fuck Lucy." I panted between breaths. I felt like I was going to loose control, Just ravish every inch of her soft, curvaceous body. "She was amused by my attempts of entrance into her mouth, licking her bottom lip, lightly pinching the back of her neck with my right hand, but I didn't let go. I held on to the back of her neck like an attempt to strangle it until she let out a little moan of mixed pain and pleasure. She pulled away from me to make that luscious sound, and i took my chance to dive into her mouth, flushing out her tongue with my own. "Natsu~" She moaned as I moved to her neck, sucking away and leaving marks.

**Lucy P.O.V**

My mouth felt like fire, it was hot and needy for Natsu, but I wanted to tease him. What can I say, I wanted to see what would happen. He licked my bottom lip, even sucked on it a bit. Then his hand snaked up to my neck, he grabbed it gently, but that changed when he wasn't getting the result he wanted. He squeezed harder causing me to unlatch from him and let out a deep moan. He took that chance to dive into my mouth and ravish it. Then he moved the fire to my neck and Kami I lost it.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I grabbed her shoulder holding her in place and I nipped at her skin, drawing small amounts of blood. Lucy was making heavenly noises that shot lightning to my groin. I moved down to her collar bone sucking it tentatively, her head was thrown back and her hands where at her sides unaware of what to do. From there I licked up until I reached her lips and slid my tongue in. When we parted, I gave her a chance to breath and let the fluster in her cheeks fade (sadly). Then we walked out before anyone walked in on us, the Guild cheered. "LETS START A PARTY!" Yelled Mirajane. "FOR LUCY! FOR US! FOR VICTORY!" Gildarts yelled. {fuck it there are TVs and ipods cuz yknow, Fuck it :3} "Natsu? You got music covered?" Laxus yelled to me. I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and threw it to him, he plugged it in to our big fucking speakers. "What playlist?" Gray called to me looking over Laxus's shoulder. "Fairy Tail 4!" I yelled back. Low, By Sleeping with Sirens played, then Jamie All Over, By Mayday Parade. The guild was head banging and air guitaring and singing along. Lucy leaned up to me and said in my ear. "So _that_ was the hard thing in your pocket?" All I could do was blush.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Then I ran up to the stage and grabbed a mic as the song Fasionably Late By Falling In Reverse ended. Laxus paused it right before the next song played. " I want all my girls up here! We are gonna show these _boys~_ we can party harder!" She yelled as she made seductive gestures. I threw Laxus my Ipod as everyone climbed up, Levy and Mira knew where this was going. Every one grabbed all the mics. Avril Lavignes Rock N Roll Blasted and I sang the verses and everyone sang the chorus.

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what?" (What)

I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the motherfuckin' princess  
You still love it

Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
You know what I really am, all about  
You know how it really goes, oh oh oh oh yeah  
Some some way,  
We'll be getting out of this, town one day  
You're the only one that I, want with me  
You know how the story goes, oh oh oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up, a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

The Boys do the Heys not the Girls

Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too" (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
You know what I really am, all about  
You know how the story goes, oh oh oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey (Rock 'n roll)

(Yeah)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah)

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey

The boys all cheered as we finished. "WHAT!? LUCY CAN SING!" "SHES AMAZING!" Was yelled from the crowd. Natsu ran up and planted a passionate kiss right on my lips and leaned me back and the whole Guild went "OOOOOOOOO" Then he flashed me a smirk and ran down. The guild went silent... "ENCORE!" Master yelled from the guild. "MASTER?" "I HEARD THE WHOLE THING, I WANT MORE!" He yelled flashing up a thumbs up. I smiled. "Common girls! What next?" We made a huddle. "I got something." Mira winked. She was wearing light shorts and an orange T-shirt with a pink heart with silver wings on and red accents. She pulled her Ipod out of her back pocket and threw it to Laxus and took the lead mic from my hands. Unbreakable by Fireflight started to play, we all took a harmony part. It reminded us all of a show we loved called SWORD ART ONLINE {WINK WINK!} There was a cool AMV to this song. Mira had a great voice, but when it got metal in the chorus, Levy and I took over, we looooooved this song! We where jamming out and every one was singing a long. When the bridge came around Bisca grabbed the mic from Mira and dominated it, her accent disapearing as she drilled into it. When the song was over we all bowed and stepped down and Mira played her and Laxus favorite songs, Into Your Arms By The Maine and then Royals by Lorde, a new song she loved. She slow danced with Laxus, but after Royals ended they had disappeared { ;) } After the party died down a bit, I let Natsu Walk me home.

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT ****_YOU_**** WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU CAN ALSO PM ME ANYTIME I WILL ALWAYS ANSWER! 3**


End file.
